


A Snowball Fight

by stray_kidsss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Set during HBP, literally just fluff, since it’s almost Christmas here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_kidsss/pseuds/stray_kidsss
Summary: In which Hermione Granger throws a snowball at an unexpected Draco Malfoy and havoc escalates from there.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	A Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fanfic, I hope you all enjoy this haha. 
> 
> Since Christmas is approaching, here’s a fluffy Dramione fic set during HBP.

At the beginning of December, the snow fell at a record amount. The grounds normally covered in grass was submerged by several sheets of snow. Herbology lessons were cancelled and Care of Magical Creatures got relocated to a classroom. Students had taken to wearing extra layers around the castle, and spent their free time sitting in front of the fire in the common rooms. Quidditch was still up and running, much to Harry’s dismay. Despite the fact that this was one of his favourite pastimes, the Gryffindors came back with frozen fingers and contracting colds.

Things had been awfully different so far, Hermione mused, Harry was insistent that Malfoy was a Death Eater, which irritated both her and Ron. He had disappeared to Dumbledore’s office these past few weeks, and taken Occlumency lessons with Snape. She didn’t take his absences to heart, however lately, he had been using a book that belonged in the possession of someone called the Half Blood Prince. There were all sorts of made up spells, as well as potion recipes, written in a completely different format than the original. Hermione was certain that the book was dangerous and tried to convince Harry more than once to give it up. Except, he didn’t and proceeded to win the heart of the new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn.

During one of her free study blocks, she had decided to take a walk outside. Wrapped head to toe in warm clothing, she ventured out to the courtyard. There wasn’t anyone in sight at this hour, the snow free from footprints. She came to a stop right in the centre, twirling around as the first sign of snowflakes fell on her shoulder. Preoccupied in her dreams, Hermione didn’t notice Draco Malfoy walking past, slumped and utterly, utterly miserable. Clad in black, he paid no attention to the girl staring at him, focusing on the floor. In a spur of the moment, Hermione gathered some snow on the floor and rolled it into a ball. With a careful aim, she threw it right into his back. Malfoy froze, slowly turning around as another snowball hit his chest. He glanced up, grey eyes narrowing at the brunette Gryffindor who was smirking. “What are you smirking at mudblood?”He spat. Hermione looked unfazed, four years of being insulted by Malfoy made her numb. “Oh lighten up, Malfoy. Say, wanna challenge me to a snowball fight? Let’s see who will win. Loser has to kiss the winner.” She watched in delight as Malfoy clenched his fists.  
“Who has time for your pathetic games Granger?” He began to walk off, but what she said next was drawing a line.  
“Scared, Malfoy? Can’t face a mudblood in a snowball fight? Then maybe you’re weaker than I thought, second to the time I slapped you of course,” her teasing tone was what annoyed him the most. Him getting slapped by her not only hurt, because as much as he hated to admit it - she was strong as hell - but it left him partially humiliated considering he got attacked by a girl, by a mudblood! In front of all his friends! It wasn’t a lie that Blaise and Theo never let him forget it either, reminding him of almost every waking moment they crossed Granger and her mates. “Okay, okay then,” he hissed, “You want a fight, then I’ll give you one. Winner gets to choose the punishment.”  
“Deal.”

So it began. His Quidditch Seeker skills were useful in this, Hermione thought, as he dodged the snowballs coming his way. One by one, she threw it at him only to have it completely miss. Suddenly, WOOSH!  
SPLAT! A huge snowball, twice the size of her hands, hit her straight in the face. It slid down onto the floor like a pancake, and Hermione instinctively felt coldness spread throughout her whole body, the snow seeping down her neck. She paused, blinking as she attempted to figure out what had just happened. Hermione saw Malfoy in uncontrollable giggles, a sight that was rare indeed. Clutching his stomach, Hermione noticed his flushed cheeks and lit up eyes. He seemed...genuinely happy. Once the laughter died down, he ran a gloved hand through his hair that was covered in snowflakes. “So, Granger, guess I won huh?”  
“Well, yes, I suppose you did,” she muttered, then straightened up and asked more clearly, “What’s my punishment?” Malfoy smirked.  
“Kiss me.”  
“What?” she spluttered.  
“You heard me, Granger. Kiss me.”  
“B-but that was meant to be,” she stopped midway, eyes widening as she realised the situation, “Ohhh.”  
“Uh huh,” he stepped towards her, until they were almost face to face. Hermione’s breath hitched. Sure, she thought Malfoy wasn’t that bad of a looker, but Merlin, at this closeness, she could see that he was really, really handsome. Well defined jawline and cheekbones, pink kissable lips and the most captivating grey eyes. Before she could speak another word, his lips captured hers in a kiss and all thoughts flew out of the window. He pulled her closer, by snaking his arms around her waist, and she responded almost instantly, hooking her arms around his neck.

That’s how anyone walking by would’ve found them. Blaise silently handed Theo 10 Sickles in the corner, and Ron nearly hexed Malfoy if it weren’t for Harry telling him that it really wasn’t worth it. When they finally broke apart for air, cheeks flushed, Hermione had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. Neither did the platinum boy in front of her, who had taken sanctuary in running his hand through her curly locks. “So, when’s the next snowball fight eh?” He asked breathily, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione grinned, untangling herself from his grasp, and backing away, “Whenever you want, Draco.” It was sure turning out to be a brighter Christmas for the said boy. Debating whether to chase after his longtime crush (or is she now his girlfriend?) he spotted Theo getting a few more coins from the dark skinned guy next to him. As if they spotted Malfoy, Blaise nudged his friend and they began to run off. He’ll find her, but now it was time to kill two of his mates.


End file.
